1. Technical Field
The technical field may be related to a touch-screen panel, a method of manufacturing the touch-screen panel, and/or an electronic device that includes the touch-screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may include a touch-screen panel for receiving user touch input. The touch-screen panel may have bent portions and may be manufactured by bending a flat touch-screen panel. The bending process may result in unwanted folds and/or unwanted cracks in the touch-screen panel.